


A mother's animosity

by insertfandomname



Series: Mama Meechum [2]
Category: House of Cards (US TV)
Genre: Gen, Mother-Son Relationship, Resentment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:25:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8126837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insertfandomname/pseuds/insertfandomname
Summary: To rebuild their public image the Underwoods visit the Meechums.





	

It's all for the campaign.

Betty knows it as much as the media knows it. Not that it matters to them. As if she hadn't had enough of them in the last months. Now they're back. Following the Underwoods around like the vultures that they are. Right into her house.

Larry assured her that it would be fine and she believed him. The PR team did the rest. They had their fair share of work to dissolve that article. She still doesn't know how they did it. The stupidity of the people probably helped. Finally she got a call with some not so subtle hints. Now that the President is not on the verge of going to prison it's time to rebuild his public image. First step: show the world that there are no hard feelings between them.

Like hell there aren't. The moment they stepped out of the car she felt like barricading herself in the house. What about that for a news story? They come all the way from Washington just to get stood up.

A deep breath and a smile for the pictures. The way Larry's hand clenches her own shows she's not alone. He hates this whole situation at least as much as herself, but he's better at not showing it. He is the diplomatic one. With a little more ambition and and a lot more ruthlessness and he could have made it in politics.

It's going to be over before they know it.

Betty doesn't exactly blame the Underwoods for Eddie's death. She knows it was his job to protect the President. But as his mother she can't help to feel resentment. Especially towards him. Even before the article surfaced.

Just a little chat over coffee and blueberry pie and she never has to see them again. At least in person. The way the campaign is going she fears that there are for more years of Underwood waiting for the country. She hates that thought. She hates she agreed to this charade. She hates blueberries. The only reason she chose to bake this one is that she knows that _Call-me-Frank_ hates it even more. Betty listens when her children tell her things about their friends, crushes and whatever the Underwoods were for Eddie.

“Have another slice.” She doesn't wait for his refusal. “It was Edwards favorite. Until now I couldn't make myself to bake it again, but today seemed like the perfect opportunity.”

“In that case you should have another.” That's rich coming from her, she barely touched her piece. “For Edward, Francis.”

Betty isn't sure about this little help. She thinks it's probably their way to make them feel at ease. _Eat their food and they will vote for us_. Until she sees Claire smiling at her before taking another sip of coffee while her husband is frowning at his plate.

Eddie talked a lot about them, especially when he started to work for them. But mostly individually. From his stories she never got much from their dynamic as a couple. Sure, there is their public image but like everything in politics the truth is layered with lies. She should have guessed. No ordinary First Lady will get nominated as Vice President.

While she cleans up, like the good little wife that she normally isn't, Larry offers to show them the garden. Hopefully they like weeds and withered dahlias. She stays in the kitchen for some time. Mostly calming down and checking her new messages.

Some neighbors hoping for a last-minute invite. Like she doesn't know they kept spreading rumors that her son helped with all the things mentioned in the article.

Her daughter asking if everything is going well and if she should come over. She was such a help after Eddie... after it happened, but even Betty couldn't ask her to attend this farce.

And finally her students begging her to PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE ask the President do some obscure young people thing for social media. She's just going to say he refused.

After a couple of minutes she decides to rescue her husband. He's holding up better than her, but that doesn't mean she should leave him alone with them. Stepping out into the living room she startles to see someone already there. She didn't hear him come back inside.

“He didn't deserve it.” He speaks without taking his eyes from the picture. Not the one everyone admires from his time in the Marines. Instead he's looking at Eddie's prom picture. Her lanky, awkward son and his beautiful, bossy date. She didn't like Shannon very much, but Eddie was happy with her. Betty always preferred Jeremy. “I wish I could change what happened to Meech... Edward.”

It's not the first time she hears it. Over time it became a platitude. It's not even the first time he says it, but it's the first time she believes that he means it. She doesn't know how to respond. She's not going to thank him for saying something she knows.

“You must hate me.”

What does he want? Is she supposed to tell him it's okay? Assure him that she doesn't hate him and that she doesn't wish he was dead instead of Eddie. If he thinks he can connect this event with her granting him absolution he's mistaken.

“He was my son.” Eddie most certainly wouldn't want her to, but, “Of course I hate you.”


End file.
